


Sazha

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: It's Noctis' birthday, and Nyx has a gift for the little prince that he knows he will love!Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Sazha

OCT. 25 - Events: Gift giving / receiving

-

It had been a long day for the prince, a fact, the glaive knew all too well. It happened every year like clockwork, his birthday would come and so would the same boring parties and stuffy guests that seemed a fixture within the Citadel. They knew it was a political move, a respected tradition that all royalty celebrate such events in the public eye. That didn’t mean that Noctis had to enjoy it, and Nyx didn’t expect it from him. 

Currently, said prince was occupying the couch in his room. One hand pulled at the tie at his neck to loosen it, the other rubbed at his temple, trying to dissuade the aching he felt there. “Dusha moya?”

Dark eyes rose slowly, seeing his worry and waved it off. “I’m ok, just tired. Dad knows I hate event’s like this, but what can he do? It’s expected. Everything in my life is televised, sometimes nightly if they can get away with it.” 

Where was the lie? It had been one of the first things that Noctis had warned him of when they had first agreed to this relationship. His lover would spend his life in the spotlight, the beloved Prince of the people. If someone caught wind of their partnership, it would go public, and at an alarming rate. That had been a fear of his, not that people would find out, but that Nyx wouldn’t want the world watching every move he made if they did. So the two had been careful, so fucking careful, and had succeeded in keeping this small corner of the world to themselves.

“Can you blame them?” He asked, walking over, resting his hands on either side of the Prince. “You bring in the ratings being so damn beautiful.”

“Nyx, shut up!”

Chuckling, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and finally got a smile from him. “I could always talk to your dad for you, remind him you’re not a people person.” Tossing the first words they had ever exchanged back at him, a hand pushed against his chest as Nyx laughed.

“Asshole.” Nyx backed up a few steps, working the buttons of his coat open and pulling it off. “Seriously, I just want to forget tonight happened. Please, just fuck me until I pass out.”

Nyx lips twitched, arching a brow. “So tempting baby, but first I need to show you something.” Tossing the coat across the back of the small couch, he turned and made his way over to the room Noctis used as an office. “I know we aren’t having your private birthday party until tomorrow, but I’d like to give you my gift now.”

“Gift?” That had caught his attention, his eyes following the glaive as he walked. “I won’t argue, when did you have time to hide it?”

“Earlier,” Pointing at the prince, he signaled for him to turn. “close your eyes and don’t peek!” His lover was as giddy as a kid at Christmas, sticking his tongue at him before doing as asked. Grabbing the small gift, Nyx made his way back over and placed it in his lap.

Noctis was about to look when a soft mew echoed in the room. The Prince’s eyes flew open and in his lap sat a little black fluff ball with large, bright green eyes. He wasted no time scooping the kitten up, watching as it cuddled against his chest and whined. “It’s so cute, Nyx! Is it really mine?”

“100% approved, love. I asked your father’s permission before getting him.” 

“He?” Nyx sat as well, rubbing the kitten’s head with a finger. “A little boy, we need to name him!”

“We? It’s your present, love.” 

“I know and love him.” He felt Nyx nuzzle his neck, smiling. “He looks like a little fluffy ball, like soot.”

“Sazha?” The word fell from his lips without considering it. 

“What did you just say? Sah-,”

“Sazha, lyubov’ moya.”

“Sazha?“ 

Nyx let out a hum of appreciation, wrapping an arm around him. “Soot, sahza. That’s the word in Galahdian.” He could see the understanding of what he was saying click, his lover smiling up at him. “Just an idea, I mean… an extremely literal idea. Still, an idea.”

“Sazha,” The kitten continued to purr in his lap, jeweled green eyes looked up at him in contentment as he scratched under his chin lovingly. “I like it. His name is Sazha.” Leaning against Nyx, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“So, you’re happy?”

“More than happy, I never expected this Nyx. Thank you, I love you, I love him.” 

Less than an hour ago Noctis has been stressed, and now Nyx couldn’t believe how relaxed he was. How content the little kitten was, and how happy they looked together. But, the night had finally caught up with him. Reaching up to run a hand along his jaw, the movement caught Noct’s eye. “Little Prince,”

‘Are you ok, Nyx?”

“Long night, starting to feel it.” Kissing his temple, he pointed towards the office. “Don’t know where you want it but everything is in there. Bed, litter box, some toys, and food.” The words faded away, fingers roaming up the pale neck and burying in dark black hair. “Wanna put him to bed; we can get to bed too?”

He knew that Nyx meant more than just sleeping, and agreed with a kiss pressed to the glaives lips. “You get the bed.” 

Smirking, he did as asked and placed it on the floor near their own bed for the night. The Prince followed, kneeling to place the kitten in the soft cushion. “He good?”

“Yeah, sleep well Sazha.” Purring happily, the kitten curled up in its new home with his two new owners. 

It was one of the best gifts Noctis would ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
